wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jukebox Robot
|Row 1 title = Full name|Row 1 info = Jukebox Robot|Row 2 title = Gender|Row 2 info = Male|Row 3 title = Species|Row 3 info = Robot|Row 4 title = Occupation|Row 4 info = Jukebox|Row 5 title = Friends|Row 5 info = Wubbzy, Daizy, Earl|Row 6 title = Voice actor|Row 6 info = Unknown|Image file = 2012-11-11 01.15.10 pm.png}}The Jukebox Robot is a robot that appears in many Season 2 episodes. He appears at the end of every short and tells Wubbzy what time it is and Wubbzy takes two guesses (Example: "Is it 11 o'clock?") to which the robot marks incorrect, twice. Wubbzy then asks what time it is anyway, and the robot tells it's time for a "Wubb Club dance party". The song then starts. Songs There are four songs, each randomly rotated through by episode: * The Wubbzy Wiggle * Dance Dance Party * Robot Dance * Happy Hop Wubbzy's guesses *11 o'clock, 12 o'clock (Who's That Girl?) *Summer Time, Winter Time (Wubbzy and the Fire Engine) *Dinner Time, Bed Time (Wubbzy and the Sparkle Stone) *Story Time, Tea Time (Bye Bye Birdies) *Adventure Time, Make a Funny Face Time (Tooth or Dare) *School Time, Bath Time (Welcome to the Dollhouse) *Upside Down Time, Crazy Hair Time (Wubbzy the Hero) *Finger Paint Time, Picture Time (Daizy's Hair Salon) *Candy Time, Pumpkin Carving Time (March of the Pumpkins) *Bouncy Bounce Time, Squirrel Time (Great and Grumpy Holiday) *Daizy Time, Earl Time (even though Earl said "Is it me time?" instead of "Is it Earl time?") (Daizy's Favorite Place) *Time to Get Dizzy, Time to Go Potty (Once Upon a Wubbzy) *Kickety-Kickball Time (the Jukebox Robot got hit by it, which caused Wubbzy to guess for Time Out Time), Time Out Time (Hoop Dreamz) *Crazy Pants Time, Monkey Time (Big Bunny Blues) *Play Time, Cheese Time (Save the Wuzzly) *Hammer Time, Drum Time (Happily Ever After) *Lunch Time, Swimming Time (Too Many Wubbzy's) *Hide and Go Seekity Seek Time, Time to Learn to Read a Clock (Mr. Unlucky) *Captain Wonderpants Time, Owl and the Chipmunk Time (Rush Hour) *Silly Hat Time, Ride a Donkey Time (Woozy Walden) Gallery iWubbzy 004.png|Is it summer time? iWubbzy 005.png|Is it winter time? iWubbzy 002.png|Is it dinner time? iWubbzy 003.png|Is it bed time? iWubbzy 006.png|Is it story time? iWubbzy 007.png|Is it tea time? iWubbzy 008.png|Is it adventure time? iWubbzy 009.png|Is it make a funny face time? ;p iWubbzy 017.png|Is it school time? iWubbzy 018.png|Is it bath time? iWubbzy 019.png|Is it upside down time? iWubbzy 020.png|Is it crazy hair time? iWubbzy 021.png|Is it finger paint time? iWubbzy 022.png|Is it picture time? iWubbzy 012.png|Is it candy time? iWubbzy 013.png|Is it pumpkin carving time? iWubbzy 023.png|Is it squirrel time? iWubbzy 024.png|''Is it Daizy time?'' iWubbzy 025.png|''Is it me time?'' iWubbzy 027.png|Is it time to get dizzy? iWubbzy 028.png|Is it time to go potty? iWubbzy 026.png|Is it kickety-kick ball time? iWubbzy 014.png|Is it crazy pants time? iWubbzy 010.png|Is it play time? iWubbzy 011.png|Is it cheese time? iWubbzy 029.png|Is it hammer time? iWubbzy 030.png|Is it drum time? iWubbzy 031.png|Is it lunch time? iWubbzy 032.png|Time to learn read a clock? iWubbzy 015.png|Is it silly hat time? iWubbzy 016.png|Is it ride a donkey time? Trivia * The Jukebox Robot does not appear after "My Speedy Valentine", "Hangin' with Mr. Gummy" and any Wubb Idol episodes. The former episode features Imagine (from "The Wubb Club"), while the Wubb Idol episodes feature another song/no song in place. * It is unknown how Wubbzy guesses incorrectly, despite being featured in multiple episodes. * Wubbzy wears the same costume when he guesses 'Summer time' and 'Swimming time'. * It is also unknown if this robot was invented by Widget. Category:Robots Category:Characters